Al correr el corazón se renueva
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Su corazón buscaba rumbo y encontró su dirección mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía andar. Si corría. Si volaba. Si aceleraba era por él, por ella, por los dos… porque el corazón se renovaba todos los días y el premio para un corredor no solo era una medalla. [Takari] [Pago apuestas] [Adiós a la vida]


**Notas de autor:** Tras haber enviado todos los reviews que tenía que mandar, poner los openings de Gintama, abrir word para ver los pendientes y prioridades para escribir, dije: hermanos, llegó el momento de pagar mi apuesta. xD  
 **Advertencias:** No apuesten y menos si su triunfo depende del cinismo de terceros. No escribo Takari. Creo que es el tercero en mi vida. Soy un asco y pues don't cry for me, Argentina. Si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece si fuera mío, Digimon Tri fuera mejor. La canción dada por la apostadora es: Corro, vuelo, me acelero de Timbiriche.

* * *

 **Al correr el corazón se renueva**

* * *

 _Hoy me despierto con un salto veloz, el sobresalto que me da la emoción  
¿Acaso estreno un nuevo corazón? Para ti, para mí, para dos… _

_[…]  
_  
 _Corro, vuelo, me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego. Y encender el fuego del amor, fuego del amor. Corro para estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

* * *

Hikari era distinta a todos los chicos de su generación. Bastaba ver a su hermano mayor, que pese a ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella, representaba bien a la juventud.

¿Qué joven estudiante esperaba con ansias que la alarma sonara? Era seguro que ninguno despertaba con el odioso ruido que daba la señal de que era la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Tenía evidencia con solo ver a su hermano, de que todos, o la gran mayoría, se echaban la almohada al rostro o se arropaban con las sábanas para girarse en la cama y dormir por cinco minutos más… o lo que fuera necesario para prolongar ese momento.

No obstante, con ella pasaba algo totalmente diferente. Si no tuvo una infancia normal al compartir grandes aventuras en un mundo digital, ¿se esperaba que tuviera una adolescencia común?

Ella era la única de la faz de la tierra que esperaba con ansias a que el reloj despertador sonara. Incluso, se despertaba antes de que la alarma se escuchara y se levantaba de lo más feliz al ritmo de su señal. Siempre contenta. Siempre de buen ánimo: _"más que ayer y menos que mañana."_ Ese era el lema para afrontar un día más donde el corazón se renovaba en emociones y sentimientos.

Se dormía con una vibrante sensación que recorría su cuerpo, había solo un nombre que cruzaba su mente cuando se rendía ante el mundo de los sueños. Se armaba cuentos románticos con él y dormía dulcemente gracias a su imaginación ―y a él―. Y por la mañana se sentía como si fuera real, palpable ¡Y tan al alcance de su mano!

Bastaba con mover rápido sus piernas para alcanzarlo.

Por eso despertaba antes y esperaba impaciente por el inicio del día, aún con un cosquilleo de la noche, abría los ojos con mucha más euforia viajando en cada fibra de su ser.

La alarma sonaba. Ella se levantaba de un veloz salto y se estiraba para movilizarse y empezar su rutina diaria antes de clases: acariciar a su gato, tender la cama, ponerse el uniforme, peinarse, despertar al flojo de su hermano mayor, mirarse al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien con su cabello, maquillarse un poco, saludar a sus padres, desayunar algo, reír cuando su mamá regañaba a Taichi porque siempre se le hacía tarde, escuchar las noticias de la mañana, lavarse los dientes, volverse a ver en el espejo para reafirmar que lucía bien, tomar su mochila, ponerse sus zapatos, apurar a su hermano, y despedirse cuando finalmente salían de casa.

Le pedía a su hermano darse prisa para no dejarlo atrás, si por ella fuera lo tomara del brazo y lo llevara a rastras para que caminara a su ritmo, pero como era más fuerte, grande y pesado, optaba por lo que era más rápido.

Su apuro, su desespero y su urgencia eran en nombre de _alguien._

Todo en nombre de _alguien._

El mismo nombre de la noche y de sus sueños.

Taichi le reclamaba por ir tan deprisa, él no entendía el apuro por caminar ―casi correr― por ir a clases. Él era simple de mente y se centraba en pensar en qué tenía de entretenida la escuela para que ella se pusiera así todos los días. Él solo corría por comida y en un partido de fútbol, no por la aburrida escuela y sus deprimentes materias.

―No quiero llegar tarde, hermano. Sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual.

El moreno bostezó. ―¡Pero si vamos antes de tiempo! Es imposible que llegues tarde, Hikari.

Solo sonrió y siguió caminando apresuradamente. Tenía bien medidos los tiempos e iban perfecto para llegar quince minutos antes de que las clases empezaran… era cosa de todos los días: correr hasta casi volar, acelerar como si fuera la recta final del maratón.

―Pensándolo bien, ya puedes adelantarte. No entiendo la urgencia pero bueno, así eres tú… ―reflexionó después ―de todas formas tomamos caminos en una cuadra más ―que la escuela de su hermana estaba mucho más cerca que la de él.

Asintió y se despidió, sin prestarle mucha atención a la actitud extrañada de su hermano, quien se detuvo para rascar su nuca y verla apresurar el paso.

Pasos rápidos y largos. Con grandes zancadas, ya sus piernas dolían, pero no se detendría, y menos cuando la línea de meta estaba tan cerca. Iba con el tiempo medido; era la hora perfecta para encontrarse con él frente a la puerta del colegio.

Su corazón buscaba rumbo y encontró su dirección mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía ir.

Después de todo el destino lo conectaba a ambos. Era así todos los días y el esfuerzo valía más la pena cuando escuchaba su voz.

―¡Hikari! ―el rubio parecía esperarla, ella se quedaba sin aliento, pero estaba a nada de llegar a donde estaba parado ―hoy llegas tarde ―bromeó para sacarle juego, que bien sabía que les quedaba mucho tiempo.

 _Así encendía el fuego de su amor._

Ella corría para estar junto a él y como pago a su factura a eso; sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y por su esfuerzo por llegar. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Para qué se esmeraba tanto en arreglarse si iba a correr para arruinar todo su trabajo? Ahora se sentía absurda, pero pronto eso ya no importaría…

Se detuvo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y lo observó: siempre sonriente, su sonrisa brillaba más que sus cabellos rubios expuestos a los rayos solares, lucía impecable… guapo, gentil… tan su príncipe soñado.

―Buenos días Takeru ―se enderezó―, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

El rubio se rió y le dio la razón. ―¿No quieres tomar algo? ―y con un movimiento de su cabeza, apuntó hacia una máquina expendedora ―yo invito.

Asintió mientras dejó que él pusiera su mano en su cintura para invitarla a caminar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y estaba segura que su rostro estaba más rojo que antes.

Mil y un revoluciones. Mil y un mariposas revoloteando en su corazón. Mil y un emociones más.

No importaba si se notaba o no… porque era como en sus sueños. De hecho, sentía mejor porque era real, nada alejado de la fantasía, pero estaba materializado. Las sensaciones incrementaban el doble, y no se acostumbraba por más que fuera la rutina de los dos.

Si corría. Si volaba. Si aceleraba era por él, por ella, por los dos… porque el corazón se renovaba todos los días y para un corredor el premio no era solo una medalla. Ella ya tenía su razón para irse a soñar feliz mientras esperaba el inicio de un nuevo día para correr y estar junto a él.

 _[...]_

 _Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor, porque mi rumbo toma dirección. Apareciste y mi vida cambió… para ti, para mí, para dos…_

* * *

 **Siempre he dicho que no me gusta el Takari y lo digo por algo, pero Takeru en el TRI es tan genial que no me resistí además de que la canción solo me gustó para ellos. No me odien xD**

 **Que le guste a Saori o finja demencia para decir que TG. XD GGG**

 **El título mutó de: El corazón se renueva día con día a: Al correr el corazón se renueva pero al final quería poner: el premio de un corredor no solo es una medalla. Porque Gintama es una gran influencia (?) Pero tendría que adaptar todo a ese título y pos me voy a arrepentir y voy a tardar otros 100 años en escribir, así que lo terminé poniendo al final y en sumary. :x**


End file.
